


Healthy

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Cas thinks Dean needs to be making healthier choices. Dean does not agree.Sequel to "Ribbit".
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel smoothly parked the car on the road and turned the ignition off. Turning to his boyfriend, he stated, "Okay, your appointments are in ten minutes. Get out."

Dean, staring at him with a blank expression, slowly turned to look out the window and took in the Fitzgerald house, before turning back to Cas. "You told me we were going to the movies."

Jack, in the backseat, leaned forward. "You told me we were getting ice cream."

Running his hands over the Impala's steering wheel, Cas scratched his tongue with his teeth. "That's both your faults for not asking any questions the last 12 and a half hours."

Flaring his nostrils, Dean said, "I thought we were going to some kind of drive-in breakfast movie thing. I was too tired to ask anyway. You threw us in the car pretty late last night."

"I don't know where the ice cream store is," Jack admitted sheepishly. 

Castiel nodded. "Well. That is too bad. Get out."

Dean smiled. "I don't want to, Cas. I would like to go back home."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, leaning back in his seat and grabbing the strap of his seatbelt. "We can go another day."

A knock on the window startled the three of them. Garth's grinning face was leaning down, looking into the car. His hair was slicked back with water, and he was waving happily.

Cas waved back. "Now you really have to get out."

Dean focused straight ahead. "I don't see him. I don't have to do anything."

"He's your friend," Cas pointed out. 

"He likes you better a- hey!"

Jack had opened his door and the second his feet hit the grass he was swept up into a hug by Garth, lifting the boy up and letting his legs dangle above the ground. 

"Would you look at that," Castiel smiled at the sight, "doing the right thing despite your bad example."

Dean blinked at him. "You lied about were you were taking us."

"That's irrelevant. Now, for the third time, get out."

***

They were on their bed, kissing, which was great. Kissing Dean was one of Cas's favorite activities. Dean was lying down, Cas on top of him, and they were both down to their boxers; Dean in his Scooby and Shaggy pair and Castiel with his new ones that had Tree frogs on them.

"Wait, stop," Castiel ordered, pushing himself off his boyfriend and sitting on the end of the bed.

Dean sighed and sat up. His lips were red and slightly puffy. "What? Did you suddenly remember an eye doctor appointment you're gonna trick me into going on?"

"No, Dean."

"Foot doctor? Ear, nose, and throat?"

Castiel picked up the comforter and tossed it over Dean's head.

At Garth's, Bess had made them a late breakfast so Dean and Jack would have something in their stomachs before their appointments. Sunnyside up eggs and Greek yogurt, which Dean only ate at Castiel's request. While the two were getting their teeth checked, Cas, exhausted from driving all night, took a nap on the couch. Dean's teeth were shockingly fine while Jack had to get a cavity filled.

When it was time to go, Dean, still mad about Cas's lie, told Castiel he couldn't drive them home. After about six hours though, he had started to get tired and since Jack was snoring loudly in the back, Dean had handed the keys off, grumbling. He then climbed into the back and quickly fell asleep, and at one point Jack's head had fallen on Dean's shoulder, so Cas pulled over to take a picture. 

It was a little past two the next day when they finally got back, and Castiel heated up the chicken noodle soup he had made, and they ate it in the "Dean Cave" while watching Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. Dean took the longest in eating his lunch because he kept picking out the vegetables.

Dean pulled the blanket off and tossed it in on the floor. "Well, what is it? We out of lube?"

Cas ignored that question. "We need a safeword."

"Wh-what? Safeword? This is- Cas we don't need..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is not an actual BDSM relationship, dude. We don't need one."

"As the dominant one in this relationship, I have a du-"

"Wh- dominant? What makes you thin-"

"As the dominant one," Cas reiterated, giving his boyfriend a warning look, "it is my duty to make sure you are safe during our intimate time."

"Please don't call it that. And what do you mean 'safe'?" He made those air quotes that he always made fun of Cas for using. "We don't really do anything that makes a safeword necessary."

"First of all, the website I looked at advised anyone in sexual relationships to use safewords. Second of all, there are many things we have done, meaning what I've done to you, that could have gone badly to the point where you would have wanted me to stop." He narrowed his eyes at Dean.

Dean put his arms up in confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about. What have we done that would have benefitted from a safe word?"

"Spanking your ass," Castiel started, and he had to fist the bedsheet when he thought about how red Dean's cheeks had gotten the week before. "Slapping your face and balls, the ball gag, the bondage. And I looked at your search history, you're thinking about buying a ring gag and a penis gag."

Dean pressed his mouth into a thin line. "I think I'd be more embarrassed if I wasn't so annoyed."

"That reminds me of the other thing," Cas rubbed Dean's knee. "I know you like it when I say rude things to you, and if maybe sometimes I go too far or you're not in the mood, you can safeword and I'll shut up."

"Alright. Fine. What's the word?"

"You pick."

"Impala," Dean replied immediately.

Cas shook his head. "It should be something that turns you off."

"Greek yogurt. That shit is gross. And what if I'm gagged?"

Cas thought. "Hmmm. I could buy you a bell? Or a laser pointer."

"Uh... okay. Fine. Can you put your dick in my ass now?"

"Of course," Castiel responded happily, and they went back to kissing.

The next morning, he woke up at 7:26, two hours before the alarm was set to go off. Dean was on his stomach, cheek smushed against the pillow, drool running out of his mouth. Cas had to carefully and quietly pull his boyfriend's arms off of him. Miracle was lying on her back on her dog bed, and Castiel waited until he saw her chest rise and fall with her breathing before taking her bowls to the kitchen to fill with fresh water and dry food. 

Sam and Eileen were up, wearing their robes and cooking something that smelled good at the stove, while Mary, Jack, and Maggie were at the table, chatting.

"Hi, Cas," Jack greeted, sounding chipper.

"Hello all," Castiel said as he got the Purina salmon and rice from the cabinet. "You're all up early."

"So are you," Maggie pointed out.

"True," Castiel admitted. He gave the water dish a quick wash in the sink and dried it with a paper towel. 

"We're going jogging," Sam told him. "All of us. You wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll wake Dean up."

"Cas, sweetie," Mary said with a smirk, "I don't think he'll want to come with us."

"He should," Castiel insisted, walking slowly with the full dog bowls. "And he will."

Back in his and Dean's room, Cas carefully put the bowls in their stand on the floor. Miracle was still sleeping so he woke her up with a belly rub. She woke with a snort, flipped onto her stomach, and let out a big yawn. She sniffed the air and headed for her dish and crunched away at her meal.

Cas watched Dean for a couple minutes. He looked so cute and relaxed while he was asleep. Pulling the blanket off him, Cas slapped Dean's right ass cheek.

"What?" Dean shot up, pillow in his hands. "Oh, right." He'd recently stopped sleeping with a weapon underneath it. Nowadays, he kept a gun or knife on the nightstand, still in reach, just in case. He rubbed his eyes as Castiel sat next to him on the bed and planted a kiss on his ear. "Why am I up?"

Castiel stroked a hand through Dean's oily hair. "Because you are going to shower, have a nice meal, and then we are going jogging."

"No, I will not." He flopped himself back down, head bouncing against the mattress.

Castiel rolled his eyes and hefted his boyfriend back up. "Yes, you will. It'll be good for you. Family bonding time."

"Greek yogurt."

"Wh- no, love. That's not how that works."

Dean looked over at the dog bed. "Whe-where is Miracle? Sic 'em, girl."

"She's eating. Leave her alone and get up." He grabbed Dean's hands and pulled him off the bed, walking him out the door and into the hallway, ignoring his whining.

***

"Just leave me here," Dean heaved, gingerly folding his body on to the dirt pathway. "Come back for my dead body later." 

Mary leaned over and rubbed his shoulder. "Honey, it's only been five minutes ."

Cas was standing a few feet away, arms crossed and staring down at the man. Jack and Maggie had stopped just behind him, while Sam and Eileen had kept going. 

Mary squatted and brought her arms underneath her son's armpits and tried to get him up. Dean had slumped his body, going limp in his mother's arms.

"N-o-o-o," he sobbed. "This is where I will die."

"Cas, please help," she pleaded. "He's being-oof. Difficult."

"Let him go." With ease, he lifted Dean into a bridal carry. "Stop being dramatic."

Dean went limp again, throwing his head back and letting his left arm dangle in a way that seemed uncomfortable. "Take me home, then."

"You're kind of out of shape for a hunter, huh," Maggie said, amusement in her voice. "How can you even outrun a monster?"

"They don't get a chance to run off," Dean boasted, eyes shut. "I gank 'em before they get a chance."

Jack snorted. "That's just not true."

"This is a terrible eulogy."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"A speech delivered at a funeral," Mary answered, shaking her head. Then muttering, "So dramatic."

"I am going to put you down," Castiel declared. "You better stand up."

Dean sniffed. "We'll see what happens."

"Will you at least walk? It'll be less tiring. And I'll buy you ice cream."

"Deal." 

Cas put the man down and he thankfully stood up.

"Are we gonna get ice cream, too?" Maggie asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Jack put in. "I didn't get any the other day when I got my tooth filled in." He turned to Maggie. "Did you know it was my first cavity?"

"Probably not your last," Dean quipped.

"Yes, I'll buy everyone ice cream," Castiel agreed. "Now let's go."

Jack, Maggie, and Mary jogged away, while Dean and Cas walked at a slow pace. Cas grabbed Dean's hand, and squeezed. Both their palms were sweaty. Castiel didn't care.

"It's too hot," Dean whined. "I'm gonna have to take another shower. And my skin will get dry. And I'll have to use the last of the Aveeno. Then I'll have to go all the way to the drugstore to get more."

"Oh well. Least you'll have the satisfaction of a nice long walk."

"There is nothing satisfying about sore legs. But I will take and enjoy the ice cream as my reward for letting you drag me out here."

"Gee, thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean really won't like this," Jack said from the bunker's kitchen table. "I'm not sure Mary will either." In front of him was a large wooden bowl that he had filled with lettuce. His hands were now occupied using a box grater on the carrots. "Sam is the only one of them who knows how to eat healthy. He likes to remind me of that."

Maggie, sitting across from him and peeling cucumbers, put in, "Before my parents died, my mom was always pressing my dad to eat more vegetables and fruits and junk. He liked to call himself a 'meat man'. I don't think it meant what he thought it meant."

Cas, at the stove, was heating up sesame oil in a skillet. He grinned. "Dean calls himself that. He needs to eat healthier. Everyone in this place does."

"What's gonna stop them from going out and getting pizza?" Jack asked.

Castiel stilled and thought. "Well. Nothing really. But it would not be very polite after the three of us worked so hard on this meal. And Dean owes me from his hissy fit this morning."

With the salad finished and the meal almost done, Cas asked Jack to go collect everyone for dinner as he helped Maggie set the tables in the library. Bowls on top of plates, freshly washed forks, colorfully striped napkins Castiel had bought specifically for this meal. He also put out a pitcher of water to fill the wine glasses Sam had bought him and Dean for their one year anniversary. It was supposed to be a joke gift, but Cas thought they were pretty and used them when he drank soda. 

Sam and Eileen came in first, and Sam pulled the chair out for his girlfriend. Mary, Dean, and Jack were close behind, Mary choosing to sit next to Sam, and Dean and Jack choosing to sit across from eachother at the other table.

Dean rubbed his hands together. "Alright, Cas. Whatcha got for us?"

"Something good," Castiel replied, patting his boyfriend on the shoulder. 

Maggie came in, carrying the large salad bowl tucked in the crook of her arm, and clutching a few items in her hands. She set them on the table Dean was sitting at and pulled a set of tongs out of her back pocket and clicked them together twice.

Dean leaned over and looked inside. "Is this a joke?"

"What is it?" Mary questioned. "I don't smell anything."

"Lettuce, carrots," Jack said, exchanging glances with Cas and Maggie. "Cucumbers. Olives. Celery."

"Oh, a salad," Eileen chirped, signing at the same time. "Sounds good."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel. "Yeah. No."

Castiel gave him a pleading look. "I know you aren't happy, but it's good for you! And look, I got three different dressings, bacon bits, and butter and garlic croutons. It'll taste good."

"I doubt that highly."

When Maggie had served everyone, she took a seat next to Jack and Cas sat next to Dean. Castiel poured a handful of croutons and Thousand Island dressing into his bowl.

Cas watched Dean stare at his food. He nudge the man's shoulder and said in a low voice, "Your mom is eating it. It won't kill you."

Mary had used blue cheese ranch on hers and nearly emptied the bacon bits container. Dean sighed and asked his mom for the bacon, so she tossed it and he caught it effortlessly. 

"What'd you make for real dinner?" Dean asked as he sprinkled the little chunks.

"Sesame steak stir-fry. It... has vegetables."

Dean groaned and threw his head back. "My body can't take all this healthy crap, I think it may just reject everything."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "If you throw up, I'll make you a chickpea and kale soup or goat cheese pizza."

"I don't know what those things are, but I know they shouldn't exist. "

***

Castiel was just finishing up the dishes when his phone rang. It was Claire, and at first he was concerned, because she rarely called him, only texted.

The phone fumbled in his slightly damp hands and he nearly dropped it in his haste to answer it. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

'Nothing, you weirdo,' she replied snottily. 'You gotta chill out.'

"Why are you calling? Are you hurt?"

She sighed. 'No, I... I'm in Lebanon. In front of a post office. Could I maybe, I don't know, stay in that bunker place for a couple of days?'

"Of course. Do you want me to come get you?"

'No, I can just... you know what? Yeah. Can you come get me?'

"Of course," Cas repeated. She gave him the exact address and he hung up, running out to the hallway and immediately slipping onto the floor because he wasn't wearing any shoes, just his socks with the winking cartoon frog printed on them.

"Hey are you okay?" Dean, who'd been about to walk into the kitchen, asked worriedly. He held his hand out and helped Cas up. "You just slammed on to the floor. Why are you running?"

Castiel rubbed the shoulder he landed on and ignored Dean's question. "Where are my sneakers?"

"You left them in our room."

Cas ran off to their bedroom, and he could hear the thwap of Dean's slippers against the floor behind him. He slid the last few feet to the cracked open door and pushed it. Jack was just slamming the top dresser drawer closed when he came in.

"Jack, stop looking for birthday presents," Castiel demanded, annoyed. He spotted his shoes by his nightstand and sat on the bed to put them on.

"I was not," Jack insisted. "I was looking for, er, candy."

"Stay away from my kitkats," Dean said from the doorway. "Get your own. Cas what the hell is going on?"

"Claire called. She's in Lebanon and wants to come over for a couple days."

Dean's eyes widened. "What? Is she hurt? Was she on a hunt?"

Cas shook her head. "I don't know. She didn't say. She claims she's okay."

"Claire?" Jack asked. "Mr. Novak's daughter? I get to meet her?" He sounded excited. "Can she sleep in my room? And Maggie? For a sleepover?" Jack was bouncing on his heels.

"They're kinda old for that, kid," Dean told him. 

"But you and Cas had sleepovers in here all the time before he moved in."

Castiel's face heated up. "Th-that's not the same, Jack." He busied himself with his shoelaces. "It wasn- we weren't do-"

"Oh for Christ's sake," Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "We were having sex, kid. Something I hope you don't plan on doing with Maggie or Claire."

Jack scrunched up his face. "Ew. Maggie is my best friend. And Claire is basically my sister."

"How is sh- you know what, it doesn't matter." 

Castiel sprung up from the bed and headed into the hallway. "I'm taking the Impala," he informed his boyfriend.

"Well, I'm going with you. Wait while I get my boots on."

"Can I come?" Jack asked, following Cas closely. "I really really want to meet her!"

Castiel smiled at the boy and squeezed hi shoulder. "Just stay here. You'll meet her when we get back."

Jack sighed. Then his face lit up. "Oh! I can make us popcorn!" He went off down the hall, presumably headed for the kitchen.

***

"Dude, you gotta chill," Claire struggled to say as Jack squeezed her. "I'm havin' trouble breathing."

"Oh, sorry," the boy replied sheepishly, dropping his arms to his sides. Castiel could see pink on his cheeks. "I'm just so excited to finally meet you! Cas told me all about you."

"He... told me about you. Kind of." She turned to Maggie. "You are a stranger."

"Maggie," she said, giving Claire a small wave.

"She's my best friend," Jack told Claire proudly.

When Dean and Castiel had pulled up next to the girl, she was sitting on the hood of her car, listening to music. She jumped down and pulled her earbuds out as Cas jumped out of the car and ran up to her, giving her a quick hug and looking her over for injuries. He noticed a wrist brace on her left arm.

"What happened?"

"I tripped on the stairs at home," she admitted, avoiding his gaze. "It's just a sprain."

"Is that why you're here?" Dean asked from behind Cas.

She rolled her eyes and picked up her duffelbag from the ground. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go?" Without waiting for an answer, she got into the backseat of the Impala. She stayed quiet during the whole ride, lying her forehead against the window.

Claire ran her eyes between Jack and Maggie. The two were wearing matching polar bear shirts and black pajama bottoms. "You mean you guys aren't dating?"

"No," Jack replied as Maggie, offended, said, "I have a boyfriend."

She put her hands up. "Okay, okay. Jeeze." She studied Jack's face. "What are you, anyway? And are you really Cas's kid? Did he bone your mom?"

"No," Castiel said immediately. "No, no, no. I'm not, I mean I don't like... his mother, Kelly, and I were just friends. His father was... someone else."

Jack looked at the floor and scratched his elbow. "Lucifer. He was Lucifer."

Claire nodded. "Cool. Half devil kid. Why do you look like my dad though? Like, you got the same nose and lips." She grabbed his cheeks and stretched them up and down. "And facial structure. This is weird."

Castiel sighed. "Claire, would you please release his face?" 

"Oh. Sure." She let go and Jack rubbed his face. She turned to Dean and Cas. "Where an I sleeping?"

"With me!" Jack answered excitedly. He grabbed her uninjured wrist and led her away from the library. Maggie watched them go and sighed heavily before picking up Claire's duffel and following. 

"Well that was interesting," Dean declared. "Hope they have fun." He held his hand out and Cas took it, smiling and feeling nervous. Castiel let his boyfriend lead him to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas bit his bottom lip as he looked over the list he'd been writing the past few minutes. Leaning an elbow on the desk, he hummed softly and tapped the pen against his forehead.

"Boy, I'm sure glad I'm not tired," Dean called from the bed. "Even after all that walking bullshit you made me do. In a surprisingly good mood despite the nasty food I was forced to eat. Kinda early, too. And I've put my clothes in the hamper. Yep. Just free in the sheets right now... Cas!"

"Yes, love?" Castiel didn't tear his eyes away from the paper. "Do you need something?"

"I was saying I'm naked and not tired. And in bed."

"Yes, I heard you." Castiel wrote something else on the bottom of the list. "I'm sure they'll all like that," he muttered. "It's supposed to be fun."

"Damn you really can't take a hint, can you?"

Cas furrowed his brow and looked at his boyfriend. "Huh?"

Dean slapped his hands on the bed. "Get over here and pound my ass, for Christ's sake!"

Castiel tilted his head and blinked at him. "If that's what you wanted, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I w- I was trying t-" he sighed loudly. "Just... just get over here. Please? What are you even writing? A recipe for more garbage food?"

Cas got up with the list and pen clenched in his fist. He got under the covers with his boyfriend and handed the paper over. "I wrote down things Claire, Jack, Maggie and I could do together tomorrow."

"Hmm. Walk in the park? Pssh. Lame. Tour of the bunker. Think that one would just be for Claire, yeah?"

Castiel thought. "Yes, but I do believe there are some rooms Jack and Maggie haven't seen yet."

Dean shrugged. "Library or bookstore, community pool, hike in the woods, movies, Great Wolf Lodge. Really? You want to go there?"

"They have a spa. And an arcade."

"Hmm. Laser tag, bowling, mini golf, escape room. Some of these actually sound pretty fun." He handed the paper back. "Can I come?"

"Your participation in these activities is implied."

"Oh. Good." Dean pecked Cas's cheek. "Are you done with that? 'Cause... y'know."

"I think so. I haven't thought of anything e- mmph!" Dean had jumped onto Castiel, catching him in a kiss. Cas, still holding the paper and pen, used his other hand to grab Dean's neck. He kissed back and pushed Dean onto his back. Something occurred to him and he pulled away from his boyfriend.

"What?" Dean whined. 

"I should ask Claire what she wants to do tomorrow. That makes sense, right?"

"S-sure. Do it tomorrow."

Castiel hopped off the bed and slid his feet into Dean's slippers. At the door, he turned and blew Dean a kiss. "I'll be right back." He headed out into the hallway, igoring Dean's loid, exaggerated grunt, and walked to Jack's room. The door was cracked open, and just before he knocked, he heard a long sigh.

"Jack," Maggie started, "go get Sam. You might break your laptop."

"No," Jack replied. "I-I can get it. I did it before. It's not supposed to play on the computer, you know."

"Uh huh," Claire responded, sounding bored.

"The wire I plugged in over here is s'posed make it play on the projector," Jack went on, and Castiel could hear him furiously tapping on the keyboard. "It shows on the wall there. That's why it's bare."

"Yeah, I figured that out." There was a soft crunching noise.

"Did you mix the chips with the popcorn?" Maggie asked.

"Mmhmm. Hey the dog keeps staring at me, can I give it a chip or something?"

"Her," Jack said, annoyed, "her name is Miracle. And yeah, just lick the salt off and don't give her a kernel. And don't tell Dean. He doesn't want her to have junk food."

"And yet," Maggie added, "she can lick dirty plates. That man's mind is a mystery wrapped in an enigma."

Cas covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. He had to admit Dean was inconsistent with what their girl could and could not eat for a snack. It seemed to change ever week. Some days he said she could eat string beans some days he said she couldn't.

"Can I give the snake anything? " Claire asked teasingly.

"No, he'll die," Jack replied seriously.

"So, like other people live here right?" Claire asked through a mouthful of food. "Seems kinda empty."

"Yeah they're probably out on hunts," Maggie answered. "Or just hangin' out somewhere. Not everyone actually lives here, they come and go as they please. Jules actually took a few guys to Disneyland."

"I asked Cas if we could go there," Jack put in. "But he said it would be better to take a plane and he has to wait for the right time to ask Dean. He scared of flying."

"But... he kills monsters for a living," Claire pointed out. "Aren't airplanes like a thousand times less scary than vampires or skinwalkers?"

Maggie snorted. "You would think... What's the matter? You made a face."

"Oh. Yeah. Just my wrist."

Castiel put his hand on the door, ready to push it open, but he hesitated. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but it had been enjoyable to hear the three talking like they were normal young adults just hanging out with one another, not three people who had been through countless amounts of trauma.

"Did you hurt it on a hunt?" Jack asked excitedly. He had stopped slamming on his laptop.

"No, I... It's really dumb." Silence for a few seconds. "Okay, so my m- uhm, Jody Mills, you guys know her?" Maggie said she didn't and Jack told her he had met Jody once. "Well she had advised me not to go on this hunt alone, it was this asshole shapeshifter, and I decided to ignore her and I kind of almost died, but her and these girls I live with, Patience and Alex, came in saved my ass at the last second. And, uh..."

"Then what?" Maggie prompted. "She tore you a new one, huh?"

"Ha. Basically. And then my girlfriend, Kaia, and I got into this really big argument. She kept going on about how I'm always doing dumb impulsive shit on hunts and then started complaining about all of my faults, like how I make snide comments when she makes healthy crap for dinner and how I refuse to go to the doctor except in emergencies and the fact that I don't really exercise." 

"You sound just like Dean," Jack commented. Castiel silently agreed.

"Gross. Never say that again. Anyway, I got really pissed and told her I don't like being told what to do, except in bed. Heh. And I felt like she was tryin' to change the way I am, or whatever. So I flew down the stairs and tripped and fell on my wrist. Came straight here after the hospital trip. Real boring story, I know."

"Are you gonna break up with her?" Maggie questioned.

Cas let out a low gasp. Why would they break up? he thought. Kaia was obviously trying to help her.

"She can be infuriating sometimes but nah. I'm not gonna dump her. Yet." She let out a laugh. "I'll see what gross vegetable thing she tries to get me to eat when I get home."

"I got it," Jack exclaimed happily. "Look. Look at the wall."

"Yeah I see. Good job."

Cas decided to leave them to their movie and quietly made his way back to his and Dean's room. He caught Dean shoving a book under his pillow when he walked in; he'd been reading Becky Rosen's series of paranormal themed Western romance novels, and apparently felt embarrassed about it. Cas hadn't let on that he knew. After putting the paper and pen on the desk, he made his way to the bed and got under the covers.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, giving him a confused look. "You look like you got some bad news."

"No, it's... I... are you angry with me?" He moved onto his side, looking into Dean's eyes.

"Why would I be? 'Cause you left me here all alone when I was ready to have my ass destroyed?"

Castiel smiled sadly. "No. I meant about... the stuff I've been doing. Trying to make you healthier. Are you going to break up with me because of that?"

"What? No! Of course not. Where's this coming from?"

Cas told him what he had overheard in Jack's room. "And it made me think about how upset you've been lately because of Garth and the food and the jogging."

"I wouldn't say I've been upset or angry. Just annoyed."

"Am I being... I don't know, infuriating?"

Dean shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, Cas. Just annoying."

"And you don't think I'm trting to change you or anything? Because I'm not. I love you exactly as you are, I just want you to live for a long time with me. Humans can die from anything. You could get a heart attack or an infection or-"

"Cas!" Dean cut him off, laughing. "Chill, dude. I get it, okay? And I'm not going anywhere. Unlucky for you, you'll be stuck with me for a very long time."

"That sounds lucky to me." Dean leaned forawrd and kissed him, and when it started to get a little heated, Cas pulled away. "Uhm, Greek yogurt."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I am... not in the mood right now. Sorry."

Dean shook his head. "No. No don't be sorry. It's okay. We don't have to. Uhm, are you tired? 'Cause I'm not. We could do something else. A movie?" He reached over and took his laptop off his nightstand. "I actually found this cartoon you might like. This girl ends up in another world dominated by like, frogs and toads and stuff."

Castiel kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dean."

His boyfriend shrugged, and Cas could see the blush spreading on his face. "I-it's no big deal. It actually looks funny."

***

The next morning, just as Cas was about to sit down, Dean walked into the kitchen, Miracle at his heels. She planted herself right next to Jack and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Good morning, love," Cas greeted as Dean kissed his cheek. "It's barely 8 and you're up and showered. Your mother, Sam, and Eileen are even still asleep. You feeling okay?" He lifted his hand up to feel Dean's forehead and chuckled when his boyfriend slapped him away.

"Ooh someone's cranky," Maggie teased.

Dean blew a raspberry at her. "What are you guys eating?"

"Cas made cheese and spinach omelets," Jack answered.

Claire took a sip of apple juice. "Surprisingly, they taste good."

Castiel rubbed his hand up and down Dean's arm. "I made you an Egg McMuffin. It's on the stove there."

Dean kissed his cheek again and went over to the stove.

"So guys," Cas started, cutting up his omelet. "Did you decide what you wanna do today?" He could hear Dean open the refrigerator.

"I think I'd like to go the movies,' Claire replied, nodding.

Maggie tapped the handle of her fork on the table. "Laser tag first!"

"We can get some sandwiches and snacks for the movie," Jack suggested. "They don't care if we bring food in. My friends, Max and Eliot, work there and sometimes they just eat like, pizza or soup right at counter." 

Dean came over then and nudged the kid with his elbow. Jack stood and walked over to the other side of table to sit in between Claire and Maggie and Dean took his seat.

"Dean what... what is that?"

Dean took a bite of the apple he'd taken from the fridge. "Breakfast. What's it look like?" He took a sip of orange juice and eyed his Egg McMuffin. "Savin' the most delicious thing for last."

"Uh, that wasn't a euphemism, right?" Claire asked, nose scrunched up. "'Cause I don't need to hear that."

"Oh grow up," Dean replied, drops of juice form the apple dribbling down his chin.

Cas smirked and wiped it up with a napkin before kissing the corner of his mouth.

"You guys are pretty gay," Claire stated, smiling at them.

"Eh," Dean said, staring at Cas. "I can live with that."


End file.
